Runaway Bride
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: A wedding is a beautiful thing- it is the celebration of love, and hope as two families join to become one. Everyone loves a good wedding- especially between two attractive people with the world at their feet. There's only one minor problem... the runaway bride. One shot


"This is it, milady," a voice said dully. She felt the speaker, a man in his late twenties, brush past her as he moved to rest his hand on the heavy brass door handles, and shivered. Although courteous, the man displayed none of the feigned enthusiasm that had been rampant in his colleagues. At best, his behaviour was nothing more than the minimum politeness that was expected from her family's staff. "You're in charge of the next step."

Her eyes caught his gaze for the briefest of seconds before she hastily looked away. His stoic appearance may have been enough to fool her father, but not her. After all, she'd spent many happy nights in the comfort of his home, and had been on the receiving end of his bluntness before. He was nothing, if not honest. He prided himself on telling the truth, even when it hurt. If he wasn't verbally expressing himself, than he'd find another method- in this case his eyes. In those green orbs lay the words that he couldn't say- the unabashed judgement that she couldn't bear to hear. She didn't need his scorn. She had her own.

A crackling sound could be heard as a voice sounded from her father's pocket. Turning her head, she watched her father reach into his smart jacket, and pull out a concealed walkie-talkie. Pressing down on the button, he spoke into the receiver. "Kosmotis," he breathed. "I trust that you have good news."

" _Yes sir,"_ the newly-hired security guard boasted. " _My team has conducted a thorough search of the area. It's clear. I've stationed my men around the perimeter as requested. No unwanted guests will be making it to the ceremony."_

"Your reputation for excellence in security, precedes you," her father replied, as a smug smile appeared on his weary features. "However, I did not build my multi-million dollar technology empire on the opinion of others. Whether you receive praise from me, can only be based upon how successful you are in fulfilling my specific requirements."

Without waiting for a response, her father dimmed the sound on the communication device, and slipped it back into his pocket. His hands reached down to smooth at his jacket, before he turned to study her. There was no fatherly love to be seen on his face, no words of praise were likely to tumble from his lips. He was a businessman first and foremost. It was all about image to him, and his expression was one that she had seen many times before- victory. He had won.

"Cheer up, Elsa," he urged, softly cupping her chin, and lifting her head to meet his eyes. "It is, after all, because of you that we're here today."

His words felt like a slap to the face. Blinking back a tear, she pulled free of his grip, and looked away. She heard the employee manning the doors draw in a breath, and knew that he had felt the sting in her father's words. If she was a stronger person, then she would surely let fly with her thoughts on the matter, but she wasn't. Her father had not raised his daughters to be strong, he'd raised them to behave, to submit to his demands, and to not put a toe out of line. She, unfortunately, had not only put a toe over the metaphorical line, she had shimmied her entire body over it.

"Come on then," her father boomed, unmoved by her minor emotional display. "Open the doors. Let's get this show on the road."

Lifting her head, she watched as the ornate wooden doors were slowly opened, revealing her to the packed church. Instantly, the hired musicians sprung into action as the beginning strains of the wedding march sounded. She felt her father move to stand beside her, carefully linking his arm through hers, and gripping tightly.

Taking a deep breath, she took her first tentative steps into the church. Her presence drew a collective gasp from the gathered crowd, a who's who of Arendelle's upper class. Everyone was there under false pretences- wrongly believing the union to be the fairytale wedding between two of the city's most eligible young heirs. Only a small handful knew the truth, and even then, they were forced into silence. There was no love in the upcoming nuptials. It was merely a ruse, a ploy, utilised by two savvy businessmen to hide the secret shame that threatened their family- their children's romantic interest.

Tadashi Hamada, age twenty-one, was heir to the successful Hamada hotel chain. His intellect, and skills in science, had seen him carve out a promising future in medical research, and he'd already amassed a small fortune that was independent of his family's sizeable wealth. His good looks, genuine friendliness, and strong friendship with multiple females had seen him earn the reputation of a lady-killer by the relentless press. All the while, the real object of his affection, a young man by the name of Daniel, remained a secret. In order to avoid the scorn that had befallen other companies that had revealed homophobic thoughts, the Hamada family liked to claim that their internationally-renowned hotel chain supported same-sex individuals. They just didn't believe that a homosexual relationship had any place in their conservative family.

"She looks so gorgeous," a hushed voice whispered from a nearby pew. "I always knew that she would be a young bride- she's far too pretty to remain single for long."

She felt her eyes widen in response to the innocent comment. Stalling slightly, she cast a look out the corner of her eyes at the guest. The speaker, a woman in her sixties, dabbed her eyes on a white handkerchief, and smiled at her. Before she could react, her father's fingers pressed into upper arm- a silent order to carry on with the show.

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be led closer to the altar. Her only relief came from the relative slowness of the traditional wedding march- the perfect mask for the heavy sense of remorse that plagued her movement. She was overwhelmed by guilt. Her father had been right, she had made the decision that had led to her upcoming punishment. If there was one thing that she'd learned from Walt Andersen, it was that one must always be responsible for their behaviour. Even if it meant her heart was broken into pieces.

She had never intended to fall in love with Jack. After all, when they had first met, he had been her sister's twenty-three-year-old bodyguard- hired to accompany the thirteen-year-old Andersen on trips away from the family's stately mansion. She had been the plus one- the bonus charge that had come about due to her close relationship with her younger sister. At sixteen, she had been deemed mature enough to venture away from home unaccompanied. However, her bond with Anna had meant that most of her recreational time was spent with her, and thus Jack.

Despite her best intentions, and the knowledge that the seven-year age gap, and Jack's role as a member of staff made a relationship between them taboo, she had fallen for him. Yet, even with her new-found awareness about her feelings for him, she had written it off as a harmless crush. While her heart fluttered every time he smiled at her, it was nothing but the one-sided feelings of a teenaged girl. After all, she had been underage, and Jack had surely regarded her as nothing more than a child. Or so she had thought.

Less than a week after she'd turned eighteen, her world had changed for the better. Jack had just dropped them home after he had accompanied her and Anna to the movies. Instead of waiting for her to exit the car, Anna had chosen to leap out, and had flashed Jack a cheeky thumbs up before she'd raced inside. She, on the other hand, had taken things at a slower pace and had waited for Jack to open the door for her, as had been his custom. Once out of his car, she had paused to thank him for his kindness during the evening. Her cheeks had flushed, and she had felt herself babbling like a little girl as she'd reiterated the fact that she had not expected him to pay for her ticket and snacks- but it had been appreciated. In response, he had simply leaned on the hood of his car and had studied her. His piercing gaze had caused her to lose even more composure, and she had found herself stumbling over the most simple of words. With nothing more left to say, and with her pale face having turned beet red, she had made to leave. His large hand had shot out to grip lightly at her smaller one, and had prevented her from leaving. Standing to his feet, he had pulled her towards him, and had cupped her face before he'd said the words that she had often fantasised about hearing from him. He had confessed his feelings for her before he'd sent her indoors with a soft kiss to the lips.

From that point onwards, they had been together. Due to the potential controversy surrounding their relationship, they had opted to keep it a secret for a while. The thought of Jack losing her job because of her had weighed heavily on her mind. She had felt it best to take the time to figure out whether they had a future as a couple before they fessed up to her overbearing parents. Fortunately, in a mansion which housed the four Andersens, and hosted twenty staff members during the day, only three had known about her and Jack's forbidden romance. Unsurprisingly, Anna had known from the start, and had actually been responsible for giving Jack the push that he'd needed to confess his feelings. Asides from Anna, Jack's best friends, Aster and Tia Bunnymund, who worked as a chef, and head of housekeeping respectively, were aware of their union. Still, despite the secretiveness that had prevented them from making their romance public, and from walking freely around the home with her hand in Jack's, she had been happy. She had been in love and had naively thought that they had a chance at continued happiness. She had been wrong.

Three months ago, she had been called to an urgent meeting in her father's study. Once there, she had found a nervous looking Jack sitting quietly opposite her straight-faced parents. A feeling of dread had come over her, and she had timidly taken her seat in the chair beside Jack. Once seated, her father had angled his laptop towards them and had presented her with surveillance footage which showed her locked in a passionate embrace with Jack. The private moment had been caught mere days ago, and had been taken from a spot that she had wrongly believed to be free of cameras. Barely containing his anger, her father had then let slip that one of his competitors had also claimed to have spotted her and Jack holding hands while out with Anna. Their secret had been discovered.

With nothing left to hide, her and Jack had openly admitted to having been in a relationship for thirteen months. Holding each other's hand, they had tried to explain how it was that they had come to discover their feelings for each other. Acutely aware of the more obvious issues surrounding them, Jack had made a point to stress that they had waited until she had reached legal age before they had begun anything, but it had been useless. Their explanation had no effect on her domineering parents, who had seen it as not only a breach of trust, but a potential source of humiliation. Her acceptance into a prestigious university, stellar grades, and excellent manners counted for nothing. As heiress, she had been expected to bring pride to the family name. By falling for someone below her class, a mere employee, she had committed the ultimate sin.

The sound of her father clearing his throat snapped her from her sombre reflection. With her mind firmly back in her sad reality, she realised that they had arrived at the three steps which led to the altar, and to Tadashi.

Walt Andersen had claimed her cruel punishment to be nothing more than pure luck. Only days before the relationship between Elsa and Jack had been discovered, one of his closest friends, Tamaki Hamada, had confided in him that his eldest son had admitted to being homosexual. Mr Hamada had called it fate. Either way, her parents and the Hamadas' had apparently found the perfect way to save their respective reputations. Elsa and Tadashi's 'engagement' had been announced less than a week after her real relationship had been found out. Time had been of the essence, and both sets of parents had been eager to take the steps they believed necessary to protect their family name. Their parents' high-society acquaintances had willingly accepted Lillian Andersen's story that the two heirs had been courting privately for over a year.

Suddenly, she felt herself being swung around to face her father. Smiling widely, Walt Andersen leaned down and placed his mouth by her ear. Her eyes glanced nervously over his shoulder at the gathered crowd, all of whom sat patiently. From where the guests sat, the action would appear to be a touching display of fatherly love between a doting dad and a blushing bride. "Okay Elsa," her father whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "Time for you to be a good girl and do what is right for your family."

Exhaling slowly, she turned to face the altar. Her eyes fell on her lone bridesmaid, Anna, whose face wore a smile that failed to reach her eyes. The lively spirit that she treasured about her sister had been dimmed in the three months since Jack had been fired. As their blue eyes connected, she noticed a lone tear drip down the sixteen-year-old's freckled face as she gave her a small nod. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, she turned to look at the other person who was standing there against his will, Tadashi. Like her, the Hamada heir had requested his younger brother, Hiro, join him at the altar. Catching her gaze, he gave her a remorseful smile. His reddened eyes suggested that he'd shed a few tears prior to taking his position. Swallowing the lump, she cast her eyes towards the priest, the only person who appeared somewhat happy to be there.

Was this what her father meant by doing 'right' by one's family? All four children who stood on the altar were miserable! Both her and Tadashi had been ripped from the men they loved, and forced into a punishment that seemed better suited to the olden days, and not modern times. The younger siblings had also been affected by the cruelty of the situation. Anna had lost a bodyguard, whom she had adored, and had admitted to feeling scared for her own future. Hiro Hamada had reportedly become increasingly moody and resentful over the past few weeks. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of the guests. At best, she could count five people whom her family actually considered friends, the rest had been invited because they lay claim to a sizeable wealth and had a 'name'. Furthermore, the majority of the crowd had accepted the invitation purely because the high-status wedding acted as a deterrent from any unwanted probing into their own lives. Yet, her parents and the Hamada's were perfectly happy to ruin their own children's lives in order to impress these people! It simply didn't make sense to her, but then she had never fully grasped the value her family placed on wealth.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes widen as a rush of clarity came over her. This moment, was clearly a pivotal moment in her life. Right now she was standing on the crossroad between two possibilities. One road lead to a lifetime of misery, lies, and the knowledge that she had bended to meet her parents strict expectations instead of paving her own life. On the other side was the chance to forge her own path, and to get by on her own merits. She had an opportunity to take a stand for what she wanted in life, and to surround herself with love. By breaking free, she had a chance to potentially change not only her life, but others as well.

Blinking, she glanced down and caught sight of her ivory dress as it flowed over her slender frame. At this very moment, a man that loved her was holed up in his family home, having decided to go there rather than spend the day alone. That same man had remained patient, supportive, and understanding throughout the whole ordeal. He had settled for little more than brief phone calls- made on a prepaid sim that had been slipped into an old mobile, and stolen kisses that had required him travelling to find her between her classes at university. He had continued to fight for their relationship and had refused to give up on it. She had asked him once, in between frantic kisses, how it was that he'd managed to stay strong, and he had told her. ' _I love you, Elsa, and I know you love me. That alone, is worth fighting for.'_

Slowly, the corner of her lips began to curl into the hint of a smile. The answer was painfully obvious, and she had never felt more sure of herself than she currently did. Like her father had said, she needed to do what was right for her family. Facing Tadashi, she gave him a small smile and hoped that it conveyed the hope that she had for him. Turning back to Anna, she caught her eye, and smiled. She watched as a glimmer of hope returned to her sister's eyes, with the younger girl having apparently sensed that something was about to go down. Adrenaline surged through her as she watched Anna step closer. Leaning in, her sister murmured one word- "Go."

Reaching down, her fingers curled around the heavy material of the dress as she hiked it up. Her heart was pounding against her chest. As far as behaviour went, this was the craziest thing that she had ever considered. Her eyes fell on her parents, and she noted the confusion on their faces as they looked at her. Her father was nervously playing with his hands- a sure sign that he was getting ready to approach her. She had to make her move.

"Miss" the priest whispered from behind her. "Are you alright?"

Alright? Not yet, but she would be. Without bothering to look back at him, she made her descent down the stairs. Baffled voices echoed through the church as she raced towards the wide doors. Amongst the chatter, she heard the unmistakeable sound of her father's voice as he called for her- trying desperately to conceal the anger which she knew was bubbling within him. It was ironic- the same aisle that had seemed so long only minutes earlier, now seemed much shorter. Her hands moved to her head as she pulled the veil off her, tossing it to rest behind her. Ahead of her, she watched as Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund stepped from the darkness, one arm wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders, and the other holding onto the clutch that she'd asked Tia to hold.

"I'm proud of you, Elsa," he beamed, handing over her clutch and a set of keys. "Take my car. We'll catch a cab later"

Grabbing the keys, she gave him a grateful smile and pushed her way out the doors. Her legs were aching- the weight of her dress was making it more challenging than she had anticipated. Outside, she felt the cold air hitting her face and awakening her senses. Scanning the packed parking lot, she let out a sigh of relief as she spotted Aster's Nissan Patrol parked only a few feet away. Hiking her dress up higher, she wove through the parking lot until she arrived at his car.

Behind her, she heard the sound of angered voices. Hastily, she turned around in time to see her red-faced father storming down the stairs. Not wasting any time, she pressed the button to unlock the car and flung open the door. Climbing into the driver's seat, she locked the doors and slid the key into the ignition. Rattling the key, she heard the car jump to life and let out a breath that she'd not realised she'd been holding. Slipping her seatbelt on, she put the car into reverse and backed it out in time to see her father reach the now-vacant park.

Shifting the car into gear, she made her way towards the exit. Looking in the rear-vision mirror, she shuddered at the sight of her father shaking his fist at her before turning to angrily yell at one of their maids. Focusing her eyes ahead of her, she steered the car through the parking lot and past the iron gates of the church. Her eyes fell on the security guards that her father had hired as they lazed about, and she snorted. Technically speaking, they were doing their job. After all, they had been hired to prevent unwanted people from sneaking _inside._ No one had said anything about people leaving the venue unexpectedly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and Elsa had made it to Jack's family home. With both of her phones having been placed on silent before she'd arrived at the church, she had been fortunate to not hear the barrage of calls that her father had likely made. Instead, she had been able to make the journey in silence which had allowed her to concentrate on her emotions- and there had been many of them. Every single conceivable feeling had come over her along the way, all accompanied by a steady stream of tears that had caused her makeup to streak down her face.

Sitting behind the wheel of the car, she found herself being overcome by a sudden feeling of panic. Everything had happened so fast, and in her haste to run away, she had failed to consider what would happen next. By fleeing the wedding, she had created one hell of a scene, and had publicly humiliated not only her parents, but the Hamadas as well. Their high-society guests would soon start to ask questions, and while they were unaware about her relationship with Jack, her parents weren't. They would have figured out within minutes that she had fled to be with him. Her reasoning had been pure- she had wanted to be with the man she loved, but that didn't excuse the fact that her punishment would be severe.

Shaking her head, she pushed the troubling thoughts from her head. She didn't need to feel guilty for leaving- she had done the right thing. She had taken a stand for herself, and for her relationship. She had made it clear that her life was her own, and that her parents had no right to control her anymore. At nineteen-and-a-half, she was legally an adult. The worst that could happen was that her parents kicked her out and cut her off from her inheritance, not that she cared about that. Luxurious trappings, expensive furnishings, and a vast wealth was a poor substitute for the love of friends and family- something her mother and father lacked experience in. Her love for her parents had essentially vanished when she had realised that her and Anna were little more than an extension of their ego.

Without realising it, a tear rolled down her cheeks as Anna's face appeared in her mind. She had been so focused on her need to get to Jack, that she had failed to consider the possible implications that her behaviour would have on Anna. Sure, her sister had been supportive, but at what cost? At this very moment their parents would be attempting to save their precious egos in front of their pompous guests. They would be furious, and would be seeking to re-establish the control that she had taken from them. While she had no intention of returning to live in her parental home, her sister was underage and didn't have a choice. What if her sister was banned from having contact with her? Or worse- punished because of her actions? It could result in a wedge being driven between their close relationship, and that was more than she could bear.

"Elsa" a surprised voice called, as a light tap sounded on the window. Jumping slightly, she turned her head to find Emily, Jack's seventeen-year-old sister, staring quizzically at her. Sniffing back a tear, she removed the keys from the ignition and unclipped the belt before opening the door. "Is this Bunny's car?"

She nodded. "I...I...I...c..c..couldn't d..d..do it," she stammered, climbing out of the car and gazing towards the house. "I...I...J..Jack"

"It's okay," Emily soothed, taking the keys and closing the door behind her. "It was a shitty thing that your parents did. Come on, let's go inside and I'll go wake Jack up for you."

Hiccuping slightly, she hoisted her dress up as Emily moved to drape an arm around her waist. Her eyes fell on the Frost's modest two-story home and she noticed the lace curtains swishing as a shadow moved away from the lounge room window. Her anxiety returned with a vengeance, and she found herself fearful that her sudden presence may not be welcomed.

She had only been to Jack's childhood home once before. Back then she had been accepted with open arms by his mother and sister, but a lot had happened since then. With the way that things had panned out, she couldn't blame Caroline and Emily Frost for not wishing to see her again, least of all in her wedding dress. Not when she had ruined Jack's life.

Despite the air of positivity that Jack had tried to display for her, he had still struggled in the weeks since their relationship had been discovered. He had been fired immediately, and had experienced difficulty in finding work. Eventually, he had been forced to accept a job in a different area while he'd also signed on for studies to expand his knowledge. All the while, he had been forced to sit back and watch as her parents had flashed her sham marriage to anyone willing to pay for the story. Sure, it had been hard for her, but it had likely been hell for him.

"So, I'm thinking that we'll get you inside, you can talk to Jack, and we'll get you out of this dress," Emily said, an upbeat tone in her voice as she clung tightly to her waist. "It looks heavy and I can only imagine that you want to get out of it. I can lend you something of mine to wear if you want?"

Opening her mouth, she tried to find the words to say, to express her gratitude, but she couldn't. The risk of turning into a blubbering mess was far too strong, and anything she said was likely to be accompanied by a flow of tears that would make Niagara Falls look like nothing more than a leaky tap. Closing her mouth, she flashed a bleak smile and nodded.

She heard the sound of the screen door being flung open and stopped in her tracks. Lifting her head, her eyes widened as she saw Caroline Frost surveying her from the porch. Stories of the friendly-but-protective Frost matriarch ripping into those who dared threatened her children's happiness played in her head. Jack had once explained his mother as having two sides; the loving, welcoming, motherly side, and the fierce tiger side that would come out to protect her children. Letting out a small squeak, she tried to move, to protect herself from the wrath that was sure to come, but Emily held firm.

"You don't have to be afraid," Emily whispered, apparently having read her mind. "None of us blame you- we all know that it wasn't your fault. That said, your parents wouldn't want to cross Mum's path right now."

"Jack!" Caroline yelled. "Hurry up"

She felt her legs buckling from under her. Panicking slightly, she turned to grip at Emily's shoulders. In an instant, Caroline had moved from the porch and had wrapped her arms around her waist. Numbly, she felt the two Frost females moving her as they supported her weight.

"Jackson!" Caroline yelled in frustration as she tightened her hold on Elsa's waist. Lowering her voice, she shifted closer to provide more support. "He has been sleeping most of the day. I did wake him, and told him that you were here and to get down, but he's taking his sweet time. Nevermind, we'll just get you indoors, love. We don't want the neighbours poking their noses out anymore than they already are."

Blushing, she shifted to look over her shoulder at an elderly woman who had dropped the pretense of checking the mail in order to stare at them.

"Jack!" Caroline yelled irritably. "Jacks-"

"I'm here, you can quit your hollering," a familiar voice grumbled as the front door slammed shut. Seconds later, she felt a pair of strong arms grip onto her as one hand clung tightly to her waist, and the other arm swept under her knees. Before she could speak, she was hoisted off her feet.

"What took you so long?!" Caroline countered, bending down to pick at the clutch that she'd dropped. "I told you Elsa was here. What were you doing?"

"I had to put my clothes on!" Jack protested, tightening his hold on her as he pressed her to her chest. "I didn't bring a change of clothes, and you threw out all my old clothes. I wasn't going to sleep in my jeans. What did you expect? Did you want me to run out in my underwear?"

"Eww, no!" Emily teased as she stormed ahead of them. "It's bad enough that you have been walking around in only your boxers inside. You don't need to go scaring the rest of the neighbourhood."

"You're lucky that I'm distracted," Jack quipped, as he carried her into the small lounge room and gently placed her down. "Otherwise I'd be making you pay for that."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the sound of the front door being locked could be heard. Timidly, she looked between Jack as he moved to stand beside her, and his mother and sister who hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

"Right," Caroline said, clearing her throat loudly as she reached to take Emily's hand. "We will give you two some space."

"We will?" Emily asked, frowning at her mother. "But I want to know wha-"

"Yes, we will," Caroline repeated through gritted teeth. "Your brother and Elsa have some things that they need to discuss, _privately_. Besides, I seem to recall you saying something about an essay being due on Monday. So far I've not seen much evidence that you've worked on it."

"Fine!" Emily sighed defeatedly. Turning to face her, she gave a small smile. "Call me when you want to get out of that dress and I'll find you some clothes."

"T...thank you," she stammered quietly, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

Letting out huff, as if she wanted nothing more than to stay and listen in on their conversation, Emily turned and stormed up the stairs. The sound of a door swinging shut could be heard, followed by loud pop music. Caroline let out a loud sigh and turned to smile at them. "I'll be in the kitchen with the door closed. Call if you need anything," she offered.

"Thanks Mum," Jack replied, lifting his hand to offer a mock salute as she disappeared from view.

She heard Jack let out a breath as he moved to stand in front of her. For the first time since she arrived, she allowed herself to look at him. He had dressed neatly in a pair of jeans and one of his favourite band t-shirts. The belt that he wore had been fixed on in a hurry, and she couldn't help noticing that he had missed a few loops in his haste to get to her. His dyed silver-white hair was in its normal tousled state and in need of a fresh colour as the tell-tale sign of brown roots could be seen. Biting her lip, she lifted her head to look at his face. The warm smile that he normally reserved for her was nowhere to be found. Instead, he wore a blank expression as his steel blue eyes remained fixed on her. Blushing, she shifted her eyes to study the floor. There was so much that she needed to say to him, and yet now that she was faced with him, she couldn't. She was scared.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Jack said quietly as he reached to take her hand in his. "I...I've been a mess all day. I didn't think that you would go through with it...well, I mean I hoped that you wouldn't, but I was scared. I never wanted to lose you...I...I should have done more, fought harder...I'm sorry."

She felt her shoulders sag as the weight that she'd been carrying pressed down on her. Lifting her head, she caught sight of his saddened expression, and felt herself crumbling. Letting out a loud sob, she draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She needed to be close to him, to feel him. Now that she was here, she didn't want to be apart from him ever again. "Jack," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack soothed, wrapping his arms tightly around as he brushed a hand through her hair. "I know, I kno-"

"No," she wept, trembling slightly as she pulled back to look at him. "You don't"

His eyes widened as he looked down at her, but he said nothing. Looking around him, she caught sight of her wedding-gown clad reflection on the blackened screen of the television and shuddered. While the dress was undeniably a pretty one, it was tainted by the punishment that it was associated with. Had it been Jack that she'd been set to marry, it would have been a different story, but it wasn't and as such she could not view the dress as anything more than a symbol of that which had stood in the way of her true love. She yearned to strip herself of the restrictive material, and to destroy it so that it couldn't pose a threat to her anymore, but first she needed to talk to Jack.

"I...I...c..couldn't," she sniffed, lifting her hand to wipe at her eyes. "It...it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to you, or Tadashi, or his partner or...or..to...to…"

"You?" Jack offered, reaching around her to grab a box of tissues before holding it out to her.

"Yeah," she agreed wistfully, taking a tissue and slowly dabbing at her eyes. Looking down at the soggy tissue, she gasped slightly at the sight of the makeup that had come off her face. She could only imagine how frightful her appearance must be. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I...I never meant to hurt you."

Jack sighed and pulled her closer to him. She felt him press a soft kiss on her forehead as she pressed her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to feel comforted by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. "You never hurt me, baby," he murmured. "It wasn't your fault. You can't help it that your parents are assholes. Besides, it's not like you weren't hurting as well."

Smiling softly, she turned her head to press a kiss to his clothed chest. "I love you," she whispered, curling her fingers around the fabric of his t-shirt. "I love you more than anything. My...my dad...he s..said something before he left me that got me thinking, and I...I couldn't do it."

"Don't tell me, he said that he's an egotistical asshole who refused to listen, and was willing to sacrifice his own child's happiness for the sake of a bunch of snobs," Jack grunted, moving his hand to stroke at her cheek.

She shook her head. Tilting her chin up, she caught sight of his lopsided grin, the one that had never failed to make her weak at the knees, and smiled. "Close," she replied. "He...he said that I had to...had to…"

"Had to what, El?" Jack asked, taking her chin in between his thumb and finger before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Hesitating, she pulled back to look at him. Once again she was struck by the thought of the punishment that was waiting for her, and the trouble that she'd dragged him into, and she felt nauseous. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to find the courage that she needed.

"Elsa?" Jack repeated, lowering himself to meet her gaze as his hands gripped her shoulders. "What did he say?"

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hands and pried his hands off her shoulders. Stepping back, she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down. It was now or never, he had to know. "He said that I had to do right by my family," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked in a hushed voice "Elsa, I'm confused…"

Lifting her head, she studied him. He'd taken a spot on the armrest of the couch and was busy picking at the edge of the tissue box. She knew that he was nervous and desperate for answers, yet was trying to not push her.

"I mean," she began, lowering her voice as she stepped towards him. "That when he left me at the altar, he said I had to do right by my family. So I did, it's just not the family that he was thinking of."

"Okay…" Jack murmured, confusion evident in his voice as he tossed the box off tissues and reached for her.

Letting out a loud sigh, she reached down and grabbed his hands. For such an intelligent guy, he could be infuriatingly dense at times. Or maybe she had just failed to get the message across. Uncurling his fingers, she laid them to rest on her stomach. His eyes widened as a wide smile crept over his face and he looked up to face her.

"Remember how I went to the doctor late yesterday afternoon?" she asked softly. "I told you that I had something to tell you, but I couldn't over the phone- it didn't feel right. I...I think, looking back, that I knew that I wouldn't go through with it today. It's just my dad..he uh...he gave me the final push that I needed."

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Jack whispered, his dark blue eyes flicking between his hand on her stomach and her own tear-filled eyes.

She nodded. Smiling shyly, she reached down to place her small hand over his much larger one. "You remember that time when you came to visit me at uni? You know, when you convinced me to skip my study session and go home with you- ten weeks ago?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically as a cocky grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah, that was a good afternoon. I definitely think that I more than made up for whatever it was you missed out on at uni-"

"You did," she continued, blushing slightly as she interrupted him. "Only thing is, it turns out that something else happened that day. I...I didn't leave your house alone."

"Huh?" Jack asked, pulling back to stare blankly at her.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes and looked down at him. Was he really so clueless? She had wanted to be mysterious, but it appeared that she had to spell it out to him. Shaking her head, she laced her fingers with his and smiled. "Jack," she began. "I'm pregnant. Ten weeks along to be exact. We're having a baby."

A wide smile appeared on Jack's face. Removing his hand from hers, he stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, I got that part," he chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. "I just wanted to know how far along you were."

"You knew?!" she gasped, pulling back to stare at him.

"Was it a secret?" Jack teased, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he pressed a kiss on both her cheeks. "Sorry, I kinda figured it out around the time you put my hand on your stomach."

She felt herself becoming mildly frustrated. She should have known that he would find a way to mess with her, it was always his special skill. "Then why didn't you say so?" she asked incredulously. "Why act like you didn't understand?"

Jack shrugged. "Honestly? I wanted to see how far you would take it," he chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

Letting out a frustrated groan, she lifted her hand to lightly swat him. He was truly unbelievable. No matter the gravity of the situation, he always found a way to have a little bit of fun- it was one of the things she loved most about him. "Really?! Teasing me on a day like today, Jackson. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Hey!" Jack countered, pulling her towards him as he wrapped his arms securely around her. "One- you love me, and two- I made you smile. I'm willing to bet that you've not smiled a lot today, I know I didn't start smiling until recently."

She nodded. A feeling of guilt and sadness washed over her as she looked at him from under a loose strand of hair. "True," she admitted quietly, letting out a soft sigh. "Jack, I'm in so much trouble. I..I don't even know where to start, or what is going to happen to me"

Jack let out a deep sigh. "Correction, **we** are in a lot of trouble. However, the good news is that we have each other. I'm not letting go of you. Admittedly, we are in for one hell of a bumpy ride, but we will survive it. I...I thought that the fact you came to me was the best thing that could have happened, but I was wrong. What you've just told me- about the baby, has made me the happiest that I've ever been-"

"Jack…" she began, cutting him off. "I don't think you unders-"

"Let me finish," he continued, smiling at her as he moved to kneel before her. "As I said, there will be a lot that we have to get through and it will be messy, but we will survive. We have to because there is a little baby that is counting on us to fight for it, to fight for our family." leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on her stomach, and looked up at her. "I don't care what your parents think. They can not make decisions for you, or our child. We have people who love and support us-"

"But…"

"Not finished," Jack smirked, lifting a finger and placing it over her lips. "We can get through this. We just need to take it one step at a time. If you try and take on the whole thing at once, you'll become overwhelmed. Break it down into smaller steps- it's easier that way-"

"Jack…"

"Elsa," Jack teased, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "I love you, baby, but you need to stop interrupting me. Trust me, we will survive this, and in a few months, we'll have a beautiful baby to hold in our arms. Your parents can yell all they want, but it won't keep me from you. If you're worried about being kicked out- don't be. Bunny and Tia have already said that you can move in with us if ever you need to. If you're worried about their jobs- don't be, I happen to know that the only thing that kept them working for your parents was their concern for you. They have wanted to quit for some time, so you've actually done them a favour."

A loud crack could be heard coming from his knees as he stood up. Grinning, he extended his hand and pulled her to stand. "Also, don't go worrying about my family, or Anna- they will be okay, and we have their support," he continued, fixing his gaze on her. "We've got this, baby. It's going to be alright, I promise you. I love you."

She felt her cheeks heating up under the intensity of his gaze. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She had somehow lost the will to object. As always, Jack had managed to make everything sound so simple and she'd felt comforted by his belief in her, in their ability to make it through their troubles. He had never stopped putting her, and now their unborn baby, first. This was her family- Jack and their unborn child. Smiling sweetly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "I love you too," she murmured.

She watched as Jack's eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips. Tightening her grip on his neck, she leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Instantly, he reacted as he pressed her closer to him. Their kiss was soft and full of love and their hands moved to gently stroke at each other's faces.

Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and stared into his eyes. "What's the first step?"

Pulling back, Jack studied her for a second before a wide grin came over his face. "Simple," he remarked, reaching down to take her hand in his. "First step is to get my girl, and my baby, out of that damn dress."

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks to my friends, Oninoko and Furiyan for reading the outline and first draft of this.**


End file.
